In Which Arthur Has an Idea
by wellcrumpets
Summary: In which Arthur Kirkland is laying in bed in the middle of the night with thoughts of proposing to his one and only, Alfred, dancing in his head. This is my first time writing a fanfiction :3


Ideas at 3 in the morning were never good ideas.

Thinking at 3 in the morning is never a smart thing to do, and yet this is exactly what Arthur Kirkland is doing. With a sigh, he presses the heels of his hands to his tired eyes and shifts to look at the boy who is sleeping with his mouth hanging open to amplify his snores. Alfred- who has a smile brighter than a million suns while Arthur, has a scowl deeper than the furthest outreaches of space.

Arthur groans aloud, 'This is what you get for being awake so late; you come up with the worst bloody metaphors ever thought.'

Sighing he remembers the ridiculous idea that has been stewing in his overtired mind.

Arthur Kirkland has been thinking about marrying Alfred F. Jones.

Oh but _Jesus_, where would he even start? He already argued over ring styles, Alfred was full of far too much testorone for some shiny rock yet he was far too wonderful for a bland golden band.

Despite chiding himself to just get some damn sleep already, Arthur could not deny he kind of, sort of, really wanted to marry Alfred. Calling their relationship 'lovers' seemed to . . . Promiscuous, and then calling each other 'boyfriends' was hardly an equivalent. Call him crazy but Arthur would not mind a married life, especially if it were with his Alfred. Of course, they'd have to exchange the small apartment they've been sharing for an actual house - a house were the walls weren't paper thin and they could make as much noise as they wanted without a noise complaint from the neighbors. The house didn't need to be big, but it would _have _to have a garden of course for Arthur and a large backyard for Alfred and a dog or two. Maybe a cat in there somewhere. Perhaps in the morning, Arthur would make the two of them breakfast - if he could convince Alfred that no his eggs were not burnt their _crispy_- before heading off to work with a kiss on the cheek. Then they would each come home from their separate jobs as an English teacher and a police officer, eat a ridiculously large meal because Alfred always made too much food. After putting away the dishes and evidently getting into water fight they would shower, maybe together, Arthur would sit at his desk and grade papers whilst Alfred poured over some case. Alfred would coerce Arthur to bed where they would fall asleep in one another's arms, peaceful and content.

Of course, they could not have children, they would end up adopting but still - Arthur _wanted_ the domestic life. Marriage would be like double knotting their already tied individual threads. They were already completely and totally in love with one another, but this, _this _would be like sealing the deal. It would be like shouting it to the world that they would make it through til death do them part.

Arthur sighed, thinking about it would only drive him crazy and he would definitely not get any sleep - which he needed if he planned to show up for work tomorrow. He shifted and maneuvered out of Alfred's arms trying to find a more comfortable position.

It took all but 2 minutes for Alfred to notice.

'Arthur?' Alfred mumbled tiredly, his hands fumbling about the sheets until he found Arthur. 'Arthur where'd you go?'

Arthur chuckled and turned to face him. 'I'm right here, love. What makes you think you can be awake at this hour?

Alfred pulled Arthur to his chest so he could bury his face in Arthur's hair. 'It got cold suddenly and I realized you weren't there.' He mumbled sleepily.

'Is that all I am good for then, a blanket?'

Alfred's blue eyes were now open and he smiled lazily, pressing a kiss to Arthur's forehead. ''course, I can't sleep without my Arthur.'

Arthur smiled at that and he reached up to run a thumb across his cheek. A question mulled about in his mind, he pondered it for several moments before he decided go for it. 'Say Alfred?'

Alfred's eyes blearily blinked open again. 'Hm?'

'What do you think about marriage . . .? You and I, that is.'

Alfred grinned sleepily at him, 'It wouldn't mind, in fact if I could come home to your burnt dinner every day I love you more than I already do.'

Arthur pinched Alfred's cheek. 'You do that already - and my dinners are never burnt!'

Alfred laughed, 'Sure babe, either way if I were married to you I'm pretty sure I'd be the happiest- no wait the luckiest guy in the world. Because I'm already the happiest right now but adding luckiest would be the icing on the cake.'

'Is that so?' Arthur asked, a small smile growing on his lips.

'You betcha.' Alfred planted a sloppy kiss on the corner of Arthur's mouth. 'I love you and all Arthur but I'm actually pretty tired, and see I was having this awesome dream about hamburgers and Batman and there was this evil dude, right? And -'

Arthur laughed and patted Alfred's cheek before placing his own kiss there. 'That sounds lovely my dear, I am sure it was very awesome. You can go back to sleep now, love.'

'Mkay, I can do that, I love you Arthur.' Alfred hummed and snuggled Arthur closer.

'Yes, yes I love you too, Alfred.'

It did not take long for Alfred's breathing to become slow indicating he fell asleep, for some reason Arthur felt more relaxed before and found that he too was falling asleep.

He kissed Alfred's forehead one more time before he closed his eyes with his decision that yes, he wouldn't mind marrying Alfred. He also would not mind proposing either. Now how exactly he was going to do that was beyond him, but that was something to think about later. For the time being, he was content sleeping in his boyfriend's arms with I love yous still echoing in his ears.


End file.
